IEEE 802.11 is a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specification for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communication, called Wi-Fi, in the unlicensed (2.4, 3.6, 5, and 60 GHz) frequency bands. The standards and amendments provide the basis for wireless network products using the Wi-Fi frequency bands. Wi-Fi plays an important role in the growing application of Indoor Location. The key applicable Wi-Fi technology is that of ranging using time-of-flight (TOF) ranging measurements defined in IEEE 802.11v. Once the distance between devices is measured, the information can be used to determine device location.
In IEEE 802.11-REVmc, Fine Timing Measurement (FTM) protocol is proposed for Indoor Location. Based on FTM, an initiating station exchanges FTM frames with a responding station to measure the time-of-flight (TOF) or the Round Trip Delay (RTD/2). The initiating station then computes its range to the responding station after receiving timing measurements (i.e., timestamps corresponding to the departure time and arrival time of the FTM frames) from the responding station. To calculate a station position, the station performs ranging measurements with multiple access points (APs) via FTM frame exchange and obtains AP's positions. FTM positioning requires the initiating station to exchange FTM frames with multiple responding APs for TOF measurements in order to determine its absolute location. For 3D positioning, the station needs to exchange FTM frames with four APs in order to determine its absolute location.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) illustrates conceptually an FTM positioning procedure. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the FTM positioning procedure starts with a setup phase, followed with a measurement phase, and ended with a tear down phase. During the setup phase, the initiating station STA sends an FTM request or FTM requests to each of the responding APs, AP1-AP4, and wait for acknowledgments (ACKs) from AP1-AP4. In communicating with each responding AP, the initiating station STA might be required to switch to the operating channel of the responding AP if the station's current channel is different from the operating channels of the AP. The FTM request contains FTM related parameters including the start time and the duration of the subsequent FTM frame exchange. After the setup phase, the STA starts the measurement phase with each AP. During each measurement session, the STA exchanges FTM frames and obtains measurement results for TOF with each AP and thereby computing its distance to the corresponding AP. Again, channel switching between each measurement session may be needed if the wireless channels of the APs are different. After four measurement sessions with AP1-AP4 are completed, the STA is then able to determine its absolute location given the APs' positions. Finally, the STA and the APs go through a tear down phase to end the FTM positioning procedure.
FIG. 1B (Prior Art) illustrates the geometry of AP positions. As well known in the teaching of navigation science, the STA positioning error, obtained from processing the timing measurements, is related to the geometry of the AP positions. This is typically describes by a parameter call PDOP (Position of Dilation). The PDOP is inversely proportional to the volume of tetrahedron formed by unit directional vectors between AP and STA positions. To achieve low positioning error, it is necessary that APs be deployed at strategically selected positions within a coverage area.
The FTM protocol suffers from a list of drawbacks. First, the station possibly needs to switch to different channels in which the APs operate on. Second, the station needs to consume high power due to the long sessions of FTM frame exchange. Third, dense AP deployment is required to provide good coverage for supporting FTM positioning. Fourth, FTM traffic load increases when more stations perform positioning. The FTM protocol overhead can be substantial if all stations in a dense environment need to perform ranging independently. A solution for simplified Indoor Location operation with simplified deployment is sought.